This invention relates to a mannequin head for use in repeated make-up practice, which is used instead of a human body.
Making up eyes and lips symmetrically and balancedly is especially difficult even to a make-up specialist. Consequently, a large amount of repeated practice is required for a make-up specialist as well as an ordinary people.
In many make-up academies, apprentices do eye and lip make-up practice repeatedly to acquire such difficult skill.
Doing make-up practice with a human face is not desirable because of the following reasons.
At first, skin will easily get rough, due to the chemical property of cosmetics. Secondly, it is difficult for a make-up model to maintain a stationary motion for comparatively a long time. Thirdly, it is difficult for a make-up artist to freely move to her desired location.
In view of the above, a mannequin is widely used in such make-up academies.
The conventional mannequin or mannequin head has been used for make-up practice.
Such a mannequin or mannequin head is easy to carry and may be used repeatedly for several times. However, it is monotonous and not efficient.
That is, a make-up for men and women is different. Accordingly, a beauty artist or disguise artist should do a various make-up practice according to the subject people. For example, the kind of make-up varies with the size of eye, and the thickness and length of eyebrow.
With a mannequin of a predetermined shaped lip, various kinds of make-up practice can not be done.
Furthermore, the prior art mannequin having a motonous face should be cleaned whenever the practice is finished, for next practice. The cleaning process requires a large amount of time. Furthermore, it is impossible to compare one make-up face with another one, whereby a make-up skill can not be improved.
Accordingly, for improving the make-up technology with the prior art mannequin, a number of different mannequins have to be purchased, thus increasing expense. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to keep carry the number of the mannequins and a user should bear a heavy burden.